


For Instance

by passing-fanciful (kageygirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/passing-fanciful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret: "Was there a good night kiss?"</p>
<p>David: "That, for instance, is one of the things I don't want to know about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Instance

**Author's Note:**

> [this-too-too-sullied-flesh](http://this-too-too-sullied-flesh.tumblr.com/)'s fault. Again.

It's the kind of breach of etiquette that his mother would have scolded him for--and that he's going to do his best to discourage in his son--but David's already running late, and he has ice cream melting in the truck, and Emma had said it was fine to stop by and grab the walkie-talkies from her new place while she finished up at the station.

(Without Robin's influence, Will Scarlet's been pushing the Merry Men into moonshining. He seems to get some kind of sick satisfaction out of having Emma verbally bounce his head off the walls.)

So when David arrives at Emma's place and sees that the lights are out, he doesn't bother knocking, just pulls out his spare key and unlocks the front door. He's trying to remember where the switches are when the door's slammed shut behind him, cutting off the light. A heavy body shoves him off balance, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall with a grunt. He throws himself back, trying to get enough clearance to draw his gun--

\--but the weight on him is abruptly gone, and he stumbles backward, finding his footing as the lights come on.

"Dave?"

He blinks at the sudden change, staring at his attacker. "Hook?"

Hook's in his full pirate regalia, for the first time in a long time, and David shakes his head to clear it. "What's going on?" he says, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, mate," Hook says, looking a little winded himself--there's color high in his cheeks. "Thought you were… someone else."

"Well, I'm not," David says, straightening his jacket. "What are you…"

_doing waiting in the dark dressed as a pirate_ , he absolutely _does not say_ , because the light bulb goes on, and he has an urgent, desperate need to be anywhere else right now. (Trying not to get eaten by a dragon? Currently seems like a relaxing way to pass an evening.)

Without looking at his daughter's boyfriend (because he _can't_ ), he clears his throat and says, "Do you know where Emma left the walkie-talkies?" 

It comes out in a near-incomprehensible rush, but Hook says, "Aye," and walks off down the hall, leaving David to study a seascape hanging near the door with almost panicked intensity.

It's nice. Soothing, probably, any other time. Also, one more place he would rather be than right here and now.

Hook comes back, one walkie cradled in the crook of his left elbow and the other in his hand--David still can't meet his eyes, but around chest level is almost as bad, because all he can see is the leather pirate coat and vest and belt and--

He grabs the walkies and nods to Hook. "Thanks," he says, and turns for the door. "Sorry. I'll--knock next time," he adds, and then Prince Charming all but flees the scene, because it's one thing to play the overbearing dad on his daughter's first date with the man, but it's something else entirely to have to _think_ about what they get up to when they're alone, and--

No. No, he's not thinking about it. Ever, ever again. This never happened.

" _We may not have much, David, but good manners don't cost anything_ ," his mother used to say. "And might save your sanity," he's going to add for his son.

(At dinner, Mary Margaret asks, "Do you think Emma's got everything she needs in her new place?" David has himself a coughing fit, and knocks over his water glass trying to relieve it.)


End file.
